Prior to the present invention, vertical jumping potential typically was measured by having an athlete jump and, with his hand, place a chalk or similar mark as high as possible on a wall or stand-mounted blackboard, or equivalent. While such prior art equipment has the virtue of being very simple and inexpensive, it requires the athlete to execute an approach or jumping motion different from the actual jumping movements which are intrinsic to sports such as basketball and volleyball. Moreover, such equipment is virtually limited to standing jumps, rather than to any typical running jumps, because the wall or blackboard constitutes an obstruction. In addition, once the athlete has placed an initial mark on the board, there is no specific, higher visual target-height on such prior art equipment that the athlete could strive to reach. As a result, the prior art methods of vertical jump testing using the equipment mentioned above has been of limited usefulness in sports programs, and has had even less application as a vertical jump training means.
Other types of jump measuring instruments and apparatus are known to the art, as, for example, the devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,258,266; 3,795,396; 3,534,956 and 3,050,305. However, such devices are complicated in their construction, and are incapable of achieving the objectives of the apparatus of the present invention, as will be described.
Specifically, none of the patents listed above, discloses the type of apparatus of the present invention in which a series of horizontal vanes are supported as a vertical array in spaced and parallel relationship, with each of the vanes being capable of being moved around a vertical axis from a first to a second angular position as the athlete jumps and taps the vanes with his outstretched hand.
A jump measuring apparatus of the same general type as the apparatus of the invention is illustrated in the Volleyball Technical Journal of the Canadian Volleyball Association for Spring 1976. The apparatus illustrated in the publication comprises a series of horizontal keys positioned one above the other, and the athlete jumps and touches the highest possible key. However, there is no showing or description in the publication of the specific apparatus of the present invention in which a vertical stack of spaced and parallel horizontal vanes are mounted for individual rotation about a vertical axis, and with the vanes being axially loaded so that they can have more useful substantial length without any tendency to sage, and also to allow for momentary upward or downward deflections of the vanes upon impact to dissipate shock and avoid breakage.
Consequently, the principal objective of the present invention is to provide an improved vertical jump measuring apparatus which measures vertical jumps of an athlete without impeding the athlete in any way, and thus allows the athlete to practice maximum standing or running jumps using his normal jumping motion/technique, or one that his coach, for example, might prefer. Another objective of the invention is to provide an improved vertical jump measuring apparatus which provides specific, graduated, height targets to challenge and guide individuals into obtaining their maximum possible jump height.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide an improved vertical jump measuring apparatus which is sufficiently precise and sensitive so as to be able to detect small differences or changes in jump performance, for example, of the order of one inch, or one centimeter, yet which is designed and constructed so that it can withstand vigorous daily usage and yet maintain its basic operating integrity and accuracy for a reasonable period of time.
The vertical jump measuring apparatus of the invention is both useful and versatile, and serves equally well for fulfilling the vertical jump testing and training needs of school basketball and volleyball programs; administering valid screening tests for natural leg power, and thus for general athletic potential among prospective athletes in many sports; providing a natural and functional index of muscle capacity and fitness for participants in physical education and adult fitness classes; and implementing physical education, laboratory exercises, research, and the like.